The Grimms
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Nick went to DC to tell Tony that he is an Grimm. Monroe joined him and is very nervous because of Ziva but why?
1. Chapter 1

This is my German ff in English. English is not my first language.

I don't own NCIS or Grimm.

It was an normal day at the NCIS office.

No case.

Paperwork.

Tony was really bored so he started to throw Paperballs on Ziva.

"TONY! If you don't stop now I…"

"What Zee-vah? Are you going to kill me with an paperclip?" Tony asked Ziva.

But he was interrupted by an slap on his head from Gibbs.

"Boss… I think I go back to work" Tony said.

Gibbs starred at Tony and Ziva began to laugh.

When Gibbs turned to Ziva she was quiet and went on with her work too.

McGee observed the hole scene disapproval.

An hour later Gibbs went out of the office because he needed his coffee and McGee went down to Abby.

"Sooo Zee-vah are you hungry? Wanna go for lunch?" Tony asked while he was walking to Zivas desk.

Ziva looked up to Tony and he endow her his famous DiNozzo grin. "Come on Zi. Ist's on me."

Now Ziva grinned too and Tony wanted to swing an arm around her shoulder but then she said:" Tony we are at the office not at home."

His grin was brighter now.

Tony went to his desk and took his jacket.

When they were at the way to the elevator two mans stepped in their way.

Tony recognised one of the man and greeted his cousin.

"Ziva this is my cousin Detective Nick Burkhardt. Nick this is Ziva my co-worker and girlfriend.

After Ziva said hello and Nick introduced the other man as Monroe Tony asked Nick if everything is alright because they haven't seen each other for years.

Nick said that everything is alright and that he have to talk with Tony about something important.

Tony said to him that he and Monroe could join him and Ziva for lunch.

Its short I know.

The next one is going to be longer.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS or Grimm

After they left the headquarters Tony and Ziva drove with one car and Nick and Monroe with their own.

By Nick and Monroe

"He Nick, I don't know what she is but I think she can be very dangerous. I know that she isn't human. But she is also no Wesen.

Just be careful. And somehow I remember her last name but I don't know from where"

"Shure Monroe. Let's find out what she is."

By Tony and Ziva

"You saw how the friend of your cousin acted? He acted strange. He is hiding something."

"Maybe he was just nervous because we are federal agents. Or he know you from one of your Mossard missions where he had seen that you are a Ninja" Tony answered and Ziva rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the diner and entered it together, they took an seat near the window.

Ziva starred at Monroe and he got a bit nervous.

But then Ziva knew it.

_A Blutbad_ she thought.

Now she wanted to find out what Nick was and look at his direction when she got interrupted.

"Since when had you two been together?" Nick asked.

"For 6 Month now." Tony answered and smiled at Ziva.

"And how long do you know each other?"

"Since 6 Years." Ziva said.

"How do you get to NCIS Ziva? I know that Tony was an cop also before he joined NCIS."

"Before I get to NCIS I was working for Mossard. Then I was an liaison-officer at NCIS. But about an year ago I joined to NCIS full."

"Have you chosen your food and what you want to have to drink?" asked an waitress.

After ordering the food and the drinks they continued the talk.

"Monroe what are you doing for an job?" Tony asked.

"I am a watch maker."

Then the food and drinks came and Ziva went to toilet.

"Tony there is something I must tell you about our Family and the reason for the death of your Mom and my parents.

You remember the brother Grimm? The stories? They aren't stories. Everything is real. And our family… The Grimms are our ancestors.

And Monroe over here is one of the so called Wesen. You remember Little Red Riding Hood? The wolf from the story is known as Blutbad and Monroe is one. But he is an friendly one. I just told you because you are going to see several Wesen and when they see that you are a Grimm they would be afraid of you or they would attack you. But you can't tell it someone. It's too dangerous."

"Wow,wow, wow you are kidding me right?"

"No, Tony I tell the truth. Monroe show him what I mean."

Monroe did so and Tony was relay shocked.

"But how could that be possible? Is Ziva such a thing too?"

"I also don't know how it could be possible Tony and I was shocked at the beginning too. But you get used to it and I don't know if Ziva is an Wesen." Nick answered. "But Tony. You have to act normal when she is coming back. Understand?"

"Yes Shure" Tony answered.

Then Ziva came back and they finished the meal. Tony paid and Nick asked him if they could see each other when Tony had closing time.

Tony nodded and he and Ziva drove back to headquarter.

Meanwhile by Nick and Monroe

"He Nick now I remember where I know her name from. She said she was by Mossard right? Mossard is in Israel. Ohhh no. Ohhh that's realy bad Nick. That's relay bad."

"What Monroe? You know what she is?"

Monroe nodded…..

When Tony and Ziva where back at NCIS they give each other a light kiss at the elevator before entering the office.

There Gibbs waited impatiently. When he saw his Agents he asked them where they had been and Ziva said that they made their break.

About 30 minutes later Gibbs want down to Abby's lab but before he looked over to Tony.

Tony looked up to Gibbs to and then he saw it.

_Ohh God Gibbs also an Blutbad. What is when he attacks me now?_ Tony thought.

Ziva watched at all and now she knew it. Tony was an Grimm.

End of Chapter 2.

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own NCIS or Grimm

Meanwhile by Nick and Monroe

"Calm down Monroe. What is she?"

"Ok you know that by us, the Wesen. That we have a king family? There is also one by the Grimms. It is an family from Israel. All of them are working by the Mossard and the Family name is also David. So it could be that she is one. That she is an ober Grimm."

"And what's the different between an ober Grimm and an normal Grimm?"

"The ober Grimms know when you are a Wesen without seeing it. They also know who is another Grimm."

"And you think she is one?"

"I am not Shure but I think she is one."

Back by Tony and Ziva

"Tony I must talk to you. It is relay important."

"What's the problem Zi?"

Ziva went over to Tony and said:" Elevator now."

In the elevator she started to talk.

"You know what you are or?"

"You mean a relay handsome looking very special Agent? Yes I know it."

"No. I mean the fact that you are also an Grimm."

"Where do you know from? And what do you mean with also?"

"I saw it by the way you looked at Gibbs. And my hole family are Grimms we are something like the king family from the Grimms."

"That's relay cool. Maybe your father is going to like me now. And what do you mean with king family?"

"Maybe you are right. Look as I told you my hole family are Grimms. The king family is the family where everyone in it are Grimms. And you know when somebody is an Wesen when you see it. You know that somebody is an Grimm when he tells it. But my family and I know it immediately. I knew that you and your cousin are Grimms since I saw him. I also smelled that his friend Monroe is an Blutbad."

"That's cool Ziv. You and me the perfect Grimm team. Does Gibbs know what we are?"

"Yes he knows and I think you will earn less of head slaps know."

"That's good. Gibbs is afraid of me. Ha"

Ziva smiled at Tony and then they kissed eachother.

End


End file.
